


i've been waiting for you

by RexIsMyCopilot



Series: Anakin/Obi-Wan [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin has a praise kink, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, First Time Blow Jobs, Gentle Dom Obi-Wan, Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, shy Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RexIsMyCopilot/pseuds/RexIsMyCopilot
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan's relationship is relatively new and Anakin is unsure of how to ask for what he wants.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Anakin/Obi-Wan [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145300
Comments: 24
Kudos: 205





	i've been waiting for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shoulder Your Burden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859157) by [TechnicolorGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicolorGhost/pseuds/TechnicolorGhost). 



> This fic was inspired by "Shoulder Your Burden" by TechnicolorGhost. Their story is way better than this one so go read that one first if you haven't read it (though hopefully this stands on its own). I just loved their depiction of how loving and gentle Obi-Wan was and I didn't know it until I read it, but shy Anakin was right up my alley. 
> 
> Heed the tags. If you don't like smut, don't read.

“Can I ask you something?” Anakin said suddenly over breakfast, a simple affair of toast that Obi-Wan had made from what little Anakin kept in his quarters. 

“Of course, dear one,” Obi-Wan smiled affectionately, setting his tea down gently on the table. 

Anakin cleared his throat suddenly, playing with the edges of his caf cup. Obi-Wan always made him caf when he was making breakfast even though Obi-Wan never drank it. A gesture Anakin could never fully express how much he appreciated. 

“It can’t be  _ that _ bad,” Obi-Wan teased, a smile playing at the edges of his mouth. 

“No, well-” Anakin turned his attention suddenly to his door where he heard a knock and then  _ whoosh _ as Ahsoka stepped inside. 

“Oh, Master, I didn’t know you had company,” she said hesitantly, looking slightly taken aback. 

“At least  _ you _ knock first,” Obi-Wan grinned at her. “Anakin just walks right into mine without warning.”

Anakin’s look of incredulity caused a sharp burst of laughter from his former master. 

“Don’t worry, Ahsoka,” Anakin turned to her. “You didn’t interrupt anything. Master Kenobi and I have breakfast together sometimes.”

“Hm,” Obi-Wan eyed Anakin knowing full-well that she in fact had interrupted something that he wanted to talk about. “And anyway, we’ll continue our conversation later. Say tonight?”

Anakin looked away. “Tonight then,” he answered, dread building in his stomach. Why had he even brought it up in the first place? He had had the confidence only momentarily and then immediately lost it once Obi-Wan had asked him what it was. 

It was going to be a long day. 

* * *

“Master, you seem off,” Ahsoka said through a long breath.

“I’m not off, Ahsoka,” Anakin countered, parrying a blow from her. 

“I’ve never been able to get the high ground on you before,” she grinned mischievously from where she stood. 

Anakin gave her a look of fond annoyance before turning off his lightsaber and crossing his arms in front of him. 

“You’re not even going to try?” Ahsoka teased. 

“What’s the point? Like you said, you have the high ground,” he shrugged. 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Like that’s ever stopped you before.”

“Well, Snips, maybe you’re just getting a leg up on this old man.” His same warm, teasing smile came back to his face. 

“Somehow, I don’t think that’s it,” she rolled her eyes again, and followed him out of the training room and to the library. 

* * *

Obi-Wan watched his former padawan move bits and pieces of the various droids he had disassembled from place to place so he could make a modest meal. The clutter in Anakin’s apartment had been a source of contention in their former years as Master and Padawan, but Obi-Wan left it mostly alone after he had been knighted. No matter what he did, nothing seemed to stop the storm that was Anakin Skywalker when he was in the middle of a project. 

And he was  _ always _ in the middle of a project.

Once they had finally sat down for a very late dinner, Obi-Wan observed as Anakin skimmed over his soup with his spoon, barely glancing up from his bowl. 

“So,” Obi-Wan started tentatively. He was done trying to wait for Anakin to bring it up. “What was it you wanted to talk about?”

Anakin groaned and leaned back in his chair. “It’s really nothing.”

“It’s not nothing,” Obi-Wan chided. “If there’s something you want to talk about, I want to know.”

“You’re going to laugh,” Anakin scowled. “And it’s dumb and embarrassing so, no, I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well, now it definitely doesn’t sound like nothing,” Obi-Wan tried to maintain a jovial attitude, but was growing more concerned the more Anakin refused to talk about it. 

Silence lay between them until Obi-Wan said gently, “I won’t laugh.”

“You will.”

“And I won’t think it’s dumb or embarrassing, dear one,” he promised softly. 

Another frustrated groan from Anakin earned him a warning look from Obi-Wan. “I’m done asking. Now tell me,” he said firmly. 

Anakin knitted his eyebrows together and crossed his arms, slumping his shoulders slightly forward. “Remember a couple of weeks ago?” he chewed his lip nervously. 

“What about a couple of weeks ago?” Obi-Wan prodded gently. 

“Well,” he hesitated. “You know, when we first started this.”

“I do happen to remember that, yes,” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at Anakin. Anakin’s normally confident demeanor seemed to drop swiftly. Obi-Wan tried reaching out between their bond to get a feel for what it was that Anakin was working so hard to tell him, but the walls around Anakin’s mind were tall and impenetrable. He really was embarrassed, Obi-Wan thought. 

Anakin cleared his throat and tried to press through the shame he was feeling. “I liked it when you told me what to do,” he paused briefly as if gathering his composure. “And expected me to obey,” he said as quickly and quietly as possible. 

The words hit Obi-Wan and almost took his breath away. Now he understood why Anakin had thought he would laugh. The man who made it a sport to defy every order and directive was admitting he liked it from Obi-Wan. He immediately reached out through their bond with a comforting warmth, trying to ease the embarrassment Anakin was currently feeling. 

“I’m proud of you,” Obi-Wan said sincerely. “I understand now why you were apprehensive to tell me that.”

Anakin grunted a response but couldn’t meet Obi-Wan’s eyes. He could feel the burning in his face. The words were out and he couldn’t take them back and it was  _ humiliating _ . 

**_There’s nothing to be ashamed of_ ** **.**

Anakin grimaced again, clutching tighter at his robes. 

“Ani,” Obi-Wan said softly. “If I’m being honest, I had my suspicions.”

Anakin jerked his head up, meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes. “What?” Obi-Wan’s smile was so genuine, Anakin almost let his guard down. 

Almost.

“No, you didn’t,” Anakin cringed.  _ Am I really that obvious? _

“A little,” Obi-Wan answered his question.

Another scowl came across Anakin’s face and he ducked his head. “It’s fine,” he said sharply. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

“Too bad,” Obi-Wan said patiently, though he couldn’t hide his smirk. “We’re going to.”

Anakin grumbled while shifting in his chair, waiting for Obi-Wan to initiate the conversation. His arms remained resolutely crossed in front of him and he was desperately looking anywhere else that wasn’t Obi-Wan’s eyes.

“Sit up,” Obi-Wan said simply. “Back straight.”

Another displeased grumble came from Anakin before he eventually complied. 

“Good boy,” Obi-Wan grinned, bringing his hand to cup Anakin’s cheek and feeling the shiver that ran down his spine. “I wasn’t lying when I said before how pleasantly ironic it is that only now do you seem to mind me.”

Anakin did his best not to respond with a sarcastic comment. 

“And it certainly isn’t anything to feel ashamed of,” Obi-Wan continued steadily, patiently. “Eyes on me, please,” he corrected after noticing Anakin’s gaze drifting.

Anakin wanted to melt through the bottom of his chair. He no longer wanted to talk about this. It was far more humiliating than he anticipated. It was like he had laid his soul bare to Obi-Wan and the anticipation of whether Obi-Wan would look at him with revulsion was unbearable.

“I don’t think you’re revolting,” Obi-Wan again tried to quell his fears. “I promise you that.”

“It’s just ridiculous,” Anakin let out a frustrated sigh. “Me, of all peo-”

“Hush,” Obi-Wan interrupted and secretly delighted when Anakin obeyed without hesitation.

“I think it makes perfectly logical sense,” Obi-Wan continued undeterred. “You’re a general, a knight, a man of great responsibility. You’re also passionate and perhaps prone to…” he paused, gauging the other man’s response. “Prone to getting lost in your thoughts. Letting your feelings take over.”

Anakin let out a moan, this time filled less with frustration and more with wild anticipation.  _ Or relief _ , he thought.

“Relief,” Obi-Wan concurred. “Or maybe reprieve from all that is happening in your head.”

A blush crossed Anakin’s face, aware of how well Obi-Wan could read him and his thoughts. 

“We can stop talking about it now,” Obi-Wan said gently, removing his hand from Anakin’s face. 

Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan’s wrist. “No,” he croaked. “Please. You’re right.”

“Oh, Ani,” a mischievous grin played on Obi-Wan’s face. “We have much to discuss.”

* * *

They had talked for what felt like hours before finally crawling into bed and falling asleep, Anakin curled around Obi-Wan’s body, his head resting on his chest. 

Obi-Wan listened to Anakin’s soft breathing, feeling a new weight of responsibility, but it was a pleasant weight. One he could easily bear. Anyone who knew anything about Anakin knew he never followed orders, but that Anakin had trusted him with this secret… Obi-Wan’s heart swelled with renewed affection. 

He let himself fall asleep, his fingers twirling through Anakin’s hair.

* * *

Anakin awoke with light streaming through his window and Obi-Wan nowhere in sight. He frowned at the empty pillow until he sleepily remembered Obi-Wan had an early meeting and he must not have wanted to wake him. 

Reluctantly climbing out of bed, he found a note with Obi-Wan’s clear script on his nightstand.

> Dear one,
> 
> I expect that you’ll have slept in after a relatively difficult night. Since you are so eager for something to do, I thought you could start with cleaning the droid pieces out of your kitchen.

Anakin frowned. He didn’t want to clean his kitchen. It was perfect as is. He knew where everything was. He grumbled to himself as he made his way to the fresher and gathered what little dignity he had left after last night. 

He cringed as he thought about Obi-Wan’s probing questions and his…  _ vulnerability _ .

_ Eager _ . That was the word Obi-Wan used in his note. And he hated that he couldn’t deny it. He had said those words. He cringed as he remembered Obi-Wan asking, “Would you like me to do the same outside of the bedroom?” And to his absolute  _ horror _ Anakin had said, “Yes.”

But his kitchen was perfect. Messy, but perfect. He made his way to the small kitchen and crossed his arms. He frowned seeing the droid parts that cluttered every surface and sat in the sink, something Obi-Wan constantly scolded him about. 

It was no wonder Obi-Wan had chosen this task as his first. He didn’t even know where to begin. 

Bringing out a few small crates he kept in his closet, he dragged them to his kitchen and with his hands on his hips, he stared intently at the mess on his counter. Despite what Obi-Wan might say, there  _ was  _ a method to the madness and simply moving the pieces from one spot to another was just not an option. 

A knock on the door and soon Ahsoka was standing in his apartment. “What are you up to, Sykguy?”

“Just thinking that I should organize these parts,” Anakin’s face was set into a resolute frown.

“You?”

“Yes, me,” Anakin smirked. 

“Okay,” Ahsoka shook her head in slight shock. She had only ever seen his quarters look as if a droid exploded in it. “Well, I just came by to tell you that Master Yoda asked for me to come help with the younglings.” She finished, staring at him hopefully. 

“Unless you had something better for me to do?” she asked, her voice rising at the end.

“Oh, no, Snips,” Anakin chuckled and waved his hand. “No, I’m not getting in the middle of this. If Master Yoda asked for you, you go.”

Ahsoka groaned. “But I could help you with this.”

“Unfortunately, it’s something I have to do myself,” Anakin sighed. “I think,” he added.

Giving him a quizzical look, but not wanting to press further, she resigned herself to her assignment for the day and left Anakin alone to declutter his kitchen.

* * *

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said in a hushed whisper. “I didn’t expect to see you here,” he smiled. 

Anakin didn’t meet his smile, but instead scowled as he glanced around to make sure no one was around. “You thought I’d be cleaning my kitchen?” 

“Keep it down,” Obi-Wan scolded teasingly, putting his book away. “Or Madame Jocasta is going to give you a talking to.”

Anakin frowned and crossed his arms. 

“I see you got my note,” Obi-Wan smirked.

“Oh, I got it,” Anakin complained. “But-”

“But you don’t want to do it,” Obi-Wan said knowingly. 

“I don’t.”

“But you’re going to anyway,” he said firmly. 

Anakin sighed, resigned to his fate, but not ready to go down without a fight. “It’s just right the way it is.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan brought his hand to his forehead. “I’m not asking. I’ve told you something to do. You can either do it or suffer the consequences. Now I know what  _ I _ would do, but ultimately you have to make that choice.”

“But why does it have to be this?”

Obi-Wan turned to face him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Because I’ve been staying at your place more often than not and I can barely make tea without running into some part of a droid. I don’t want to break something that you’re working on. It’s also unsanitary and the fact that some pieces are in the sink is not acceptable.”

Anakin groaned. “I could sleep at your place more?”

“I didn’t realize you wanted to be in closer proximity to Master Windu,” Obi-Wan grinned. 

_ Oh _ , Anakin ducked his head. He had forgotten about that piece of information. “Fine,” he mumbled. 

Obi-Wan rubbed his thumb into Anakin’s shoulder before turning away and watching Anakin stalk out of the library. 

* * *

His afternoon was slow and agonizing. Instead of just throwing everything in a box, he decided to organize the pieces into separate crates.

_ See, Obi-Wan? I can be organized _ , he frowned as he tossed the fourth logic matrix he found into another box. 

“I know you can,” Obi-Wan surprised him from behind, the door  _ whoosh _ ing open and shut.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin jumped slightly at Obi-Wan’s sudden presence. He waved his hands in the direction of his now mostly empty countertops. “Look,” he said flatly. 

“I see,” Obi-Wan put his hand to his chin as if in contemplation. “It looks much better.”

“To you,” Anakin frowned. “It was fine the way it was before.”

Obi-Wan shook his head good-naturedly and sat at the small table. “Would you like some help, darling?”

Anakin peered around at the piles he had made sorting through things and the little that he had left. “No,” he said sourly. 

“Now, now, Anakin,” Obi-Wan chided. “Did you only want to be told what to do when you wanted to do something anyway? Was that the idea?”

A sharp heat rose to Anakin’s face and he squirmed under the implication of the question. 

“Hmm?” Obi-Wan pressed. “Because if so, tell me now so I can adjust.”

Gulping down his embarrassment, Anakin croaked out a feeble, “No.” 

“That’s what I thought,” Obi-Wan hummed as if in deep thought. “Based on our conversation last night anyway.” Getting up from his chair, he joined Anakin on the floor, sitting behind him. “Well, if I can’t help, at least perhaps I can provide ample encouragement,” he said in a low tone, his hands skimming down the sides of Anakin’s waist to his hips. 

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin whined and moved his hand to lock his apartment door. 

“Inappropriate use of the force,” Obi-Wan teased, kissing at the side of Anakin’s neck. 

Anakin scoffed, throwing a piece into a crate. “Wouldn’t want to be interrupted again,” he moaned at a soft nip from Obi-Wan. 

A knock at the door proved his concerns valid and Obi-Wan moved to sit next to him, as if helping him sort through his pile. Anakin moved his hand to unlock the door and Ahsoka entered, her expression switching from annoyed to confused. 

“I thought you said you had to do this yourself,” she said, a slightly accusatory tone in her voice. 

“Master Kenobi insisted,” Anakin explained.

Obi-Wan picked up a piece and examined it carefully. “Vocabulator?”

“You can’t tell an Intelligence Matrix from a Vocabulator?” Anakin smirked. 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Where does it go?”

Anakin pointed and Obi-Wan tossed it into the box. “Careful!” Anakin griped. 

“I can help, Master,” Ahsoka said brightly.

“Master Yoda has released you from your obligations?” Anakin raised an eyebrow at her. 

She frowned. “Well…” she trailed off. 

“Well, what?” Anakin pressed. 

“He asked me back later,” Ahsoka whined. “And tomorrow!”

“Sounds like you’ll be too busy to help me, Snips,” Anakin smirked. 

“But, Master, isn’t there anything better I should be doing?”

“Ahsoka, enough,” Anakin scolded. He looked back at Obi-Wan, a silent bid for help.

Obi-Wan’s face was filled with amusement. “Oh, no. I’m enjoying this far too much.”

Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to Ahsoka. “Ahsoka, if Master Yoda has requested your help, you’re going to do as he says.”

“But-”

“No,” Anakin cut her off. “No, buts.”  
Ahsoka crossed her arms in front of her and grimaced, not unlike Anakin’s signature look. 

“Snips,” he warned. He searched his brain for anything that would indicate he was being serious, but the only thing he could come up with was from Obi-Wan. “I’m not asking,” he said reluctantly, suppressing the blush that was rising to his face. 

Obi-Wan bit back a laugh and tossed another piece into a box.

“Ugh!” Ahsoka groaned and turned to leave Anakin to his work. “Fine,” she grumbled on her way out the door.

“It’s not funny,” Anakin glowered, turning his attention to Obi-Wan after Ahsoka’s sudden departure. 

Obi-Wan shot him a pitying look, one Anakin knew was not serious. “It must be so hard for you.”

“First this, then her attitude,” Anakin grumbled to himself. 

“I happen to know a little something about bad attitudes,” Obi-Wan said with a wry smile, moving back behind Anakin and locking the door. 

Anakin grimaced, but chose to ignore the comment. “When do I get my reward for doing this?” he asked instead. 

“A reward?” Obi-Wan returned his mouth to the crook of Anakin’s neck. “Who said anything about a reward? I believe I mentioned consequences if it didn’t get done, but nothing about a reward.”

Though the words were said in jest, a shot of disappointment raced through Anakin that he didn’t try to keep from his bond with Obi-Wan. He set down the piece of droid he was examining. 

“That’s not fair,” Anakin mumbled, his hand finding Obi-Wan’s hair. He pulled gently at the older man’s strands causing Obi-Wan to bite slightly at his neck. “I’ve been good,” he defended. 

“Depends on the definition of ‘good’,” Obi-Wan teased relentlessly, his hands making their way to Anakin’s thighs. “Would you define ‘good’ as arguing with me in the library?”

Anakin moaned, rolling his hips into Obi-Wan’s hands. 

“Ah, ah,” Obi-Wan chided. “Not until this is done.”

Anakin paused, curiosity almost getting the better of him.  _ What if I don’t finish? _ The thought flashed briefly through his mind.

“You’re about to find out,” Obi-Wan answered firmly. 

**_Mind me._ **

Anakin immediately picked up another piece and unceremoniously dumped it where it should go. The care he had taken earlier in the afternoon seemed to be completely set aside for urgency’s sake. 

“Good boy,” Obi-Wan murmured from behind him, his hands placed firmly on Anakin’s hips. 

Anakin thought he would never tire of hearing Obi-Wan say those words.

“Done,” Anakin said proudly, tossing the last piece into a crate and twisting towards Obi-Wan.

“Hmm,” Obi-Wan hummed in his ear, his beard brushing lightly against his cheek. “I suppose a reward could be in order,” he whispered in a gruff voice. “Though I would argue that having a clean kitchen is a reward in itself.”

Anakin could feel Obi-Wan’s smile as he said it. “I would argue otherwise.”

Obi-Wan pushed Anakin gently to the floor and moved to straddle his hips. 

“I would have thought you would be too good to do something like this on the floor, Master,” Anakin smirked. 

“You’re the one lying on the floor,” Obi-Wan shrugged and bent to kiss his neck, relishing the soft moan Anakin allowed to escape his lips. “Do you remember what we talked about trying a few nights ago?” Obi-Wan asked gently, now looking in Anakin’s eyes. 

Anakin nodded, barely perceptible. “Yes,” he said huskily.

“Would it be alright then if I used my mouth?” 

Obi-Wan’s smile was so warm, so affectionate, that Anakin wanted to give him anything he ever wanted, but embarrassment was clouding his thoughts. His Master’s mouth on him… it was embarrassing the first time seeing Obi-Wan’s hand on him, would it be too awkward-

“There is nothing to be embarrassed about,” Obi-Wan tried to soothe the worries going through his brain. “And I want to. I think you’ll like it. But I only want to if you do too,” he finished with a small kiss to Anakin’s forehead. 

“Yes,” Anakin breathed, his mouth dry. “Yes, I want you to.” He could barely say the words. 

Obi-Wan nipped again at Anakin’s exposed skin, his hands trailing up Anakin’s hips, under his tunic, folding it above his waist. Turning his attention to Anakin’s pants, he sat back on his heels between Anakin’s legs and briefly palmed Anakin’s cock over his pants. 

“Obi-W-,” Anakin groaned. He didn’t know how he did it, but any touch from Obi-Wan set his skin on fire. His mind turned completely off and all he thought about was Obi-Wan. “Now you’re just teasing me,” he huffed, trying to act as if Obi-Wan wasn’t sending his brain into a whirlwind of feral heat. 

“I suppose this  _ is _ supposed to be a reward,” Obi-Wan conceded and finally unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down just enough to free his already leaking cock. He cleared his throat and was about to explain more, but realized it probably would come out more like he was explaining a battle plan and adjusted course. “If it gets to be too much, pinch my shoulders and I’ll stop,” Obi-Wan said gently.

Anakin stared blankly back at him. 

“Do you understand?”

“Yes, yes. Pinch shoulders,” Anakin said impatiently. 

“Good boy.”

Anakin rolled his hips at the words and suddenly Obi-Wan’s mouth was around his length. Ever since they had talked about it, he had imagined what it would feel like, but this was  _ so _ much better than he could ever have dreamed. It was so warm, so wet, and Obi-Wan’s tongue was maddeningly skillful. Without much of a thought, his hands made their way to Obi-Wan’s hair, his fingers twisting through his tresses. 

He bit his lip harder than he meant when Obi-Wan’s tongue danced just right at the tip of his erection, letting out a disgruntled, “Ow!”

“Did I hurt you?” Obi-Wan asked urgently from between his legs. 

“Nonono,” Anakin breathed. “No, I bit my lip,” he laughed huskily, seeing Obi-Wan’s face from between his legs, his hair ruffled and lips puffy. 

“Do you want to keep going?” Obi-Wan asked, his hand petting Anakin’s thigh in gentle circles. 

“If you stop now, I’ll kill you,” Anakin said, mostly in jest. 

Obi-Wan chuckled but didn’t hesitate and immediately returned his attention to Anakin’s erection. 

It wasn’t long before Anakin felt close to his release. And then immediately panicked. “Master,” he groaned. “Obi-Wan, I’m so close, but-”

Obi-Wan immediately removed his mouth. “What is it?” he asked, concern clearly lacing his words. 

“I just wanted to warn you so you knew when to stop,” Anakin breathed. 

“Anakin, dear one,” Obi-Wan said soothingly. “Do you want me to finish with just my hand or do you want me to continue until you come in my mouth?”

Anakin knew what he wanted, but was almost too horrified to admit it. Obi-Wan sat patiently waiting while he watched the younger man try to decide. Eventually, Anakin moaned out the words, “Mouth, please.”

“So polite,” Obi-Wan smirked, but didn’t dwell on it for long, instead licking up the length of Anakin’s cock and setting his mouth to work again. 

Anakin could feel himself tipping over the edge, gripping into Obi-Wan’s hair. He arched his back, pushing his hips further into Obi-Wan and felt himself release into the warmth of Obi-Wan’s mouth. “Fucking kriff,” Anakin breathed, feeling himself soften inside Obi-Wan’s mouth. 

“Not so polite,” Obi-Wan chided, wiping his mouth delicately with his thumb and forefinger. 

Anakin barely heard him, instead removing the tangle of Obi-Wan’s hair from between his fingers. He pulled his pants back up, tucking himself back in, and rearranged his robes, but stayed laying on the ground. “I don’t think I can move from this spot,” he said through a breathy laugh. 

“Would you like a hand sitting up?” Obi-Wan asked, holding out his hand. 

“I can do it,” Anakin said, but stayed laying on the floor. 

Obi-Wan knelt over Anakin once again, kissing him tenderly on the temple. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“What gives you that idea?” Anakin grinned wryly.

“No?” Obi-Wan’s eyes were smiling with his mouth. “Well, I suppose I could never do that again then.”

Anakin abruptly sat up. “No, no. It was good,” he said quickly. 

Obi-Wan gave him a teasing smile. “Tea?” he asked, rising from his spot on the floor. “Now that I don’t have to fear motor oil somehow making its way in with the sugar.”

“Caf,” Anakin responded. With slightly shaky legs, he moved himself to the kitchen chair and watched Obi-Wan quickly prepare two cups of steaming liquid: one tea and one caf.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thinking I might add more? Not sure, but I just love these two.


End file.
